monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Party City merchandise/party supplies
Party supplies are sold at Party City stores and online. Table Ware Dinner Plates * LargePaperPlates.jpg|Dinner Plates Line: 'Table Ware *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 455529 "Wild, fierce and freaky-fabulous! Invite these teenage monsters to the party with our Monster High Dinner Plates! Package includes 8 paper plates, each measuring 10 1/2in. Plate features your favorite, stylish Monster High girls against multicolored backgrounds, the Monster High slogan and a fun black and grey skull and crossbones border. These cool dinner plates will make you the most popular girl at your birthday celebration or Monster High theme party!" These Monster High character themed dinner plates are just perfect for parties! The plates are black in colour and have a black flowery circle pattern. Dessert Plates * Mh Draculaura Dessert Plates.PNG|Dessert Plates Line: 'Table Ware *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: 455526 "Your party will be super fangtastic with our Monster High Dessert Plates! Package includes 8 paper plates, each measuring 7in. Plate features a zipper effect with Draculaura peeking at you against a pink and blue checkered pattern. These cool dessert plates will make you the most popular girl at your birthday celebration or Monster High theme party!" Lunch Napkins * LunchNapkins.jpg|Napkins Line: 'Tableware *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number:' 455525 "Your party will have killer style with our Monster High Lunch Napkins! Package includes 16 paper napkins, each measuring 6 1/2in x 6 1/2in. Napkins features a super cool zipper effect with the freaky and fabulous Monster High slogan against a half pink and blue and half black and grey patterned background. These cool Monster High Lunch Napkins will make you the most popular girl at your birthday celebration or Monster High theme party!" Beverage Napkins *'Line: '''Tableware Beverage Napkins.PNG|Beverage Napkins *'Release: ??? *'''SKU Number: 455524 "Give your party a cute and creeporific look with our Monster High Beverage Napkins! Package includes 16 paper napkins, each measuring 5in x 5in. Napkins features a super cool zipper effect with the freaky and fabulous Monster High slogan against a bold, black background with a pink and blue checkered pattern. These cool Monster High Beverage Napkins will make you the most popular girl at your birthday celebration or Monster High theme party!" Table Cover Table cover monster high.PNG *'Line:' Tableware *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''455527 "Welcome your guests to monster madness with our Monster High Table Cover! This paper table cover measures 54in x 96in and features super freaky graphics in grey against a white background along with a pink, blue and black checkered pattern and the Monster High logo. This fantastic table cover will make you the most popular girl in school and everywhere you go!" Plastic Cups * PartyCups.jpg|Party Cups '''Line:' Tableware *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 455528 "Show your friends a frightfully fun time with our Monster High Cups! Package includes 8 paper cups. Each cup can hold up to 9oz. Cup features the freaky and fabulous Monster High slogan against a bold, black background with a pink and blue checkered pattern. These Monster High Cups are fangtastic and are guaranteed to make you the most popular girl in school!" Favor Cups * Favour Cup PC.PNG|Favor Cup Line: Tableware *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 459662 "Drink in style with our Monster High Party Cup! This Monster High Party Cup features a pink and blue checkered pattern with your favorite Monster High girls showing off their stylish shoes! A great birthday gift or party prize. Plastic party cup will hold up to 16oz." Accesories Custom Invitation * Custom Invite PC.PNG|Custom Invitation Line: Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 466464 "Show your friends a frightfully fun time with this Monster High invitation, complete with the Monster High logo and a bold, black background with a purple polka dot pattern. Printed on our exclusive 102lb. premium matte stock in your choice of three sizes. White envelopes included at no charge. Order will be shipped in 5 business days." Custom Thank You Note * Custom Thank You PC.PNG|Custom Thank You Note Line: Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 466511 "Make an impression with a personalized thank you note. This 3" x 5" folded note card matches the Monster High Custom Invitation. Printed on our exclusive 102lb. premium matte stock. White envelopes included at no charge. Order will be shipped in 5 business days." Invitations * Inbited Invitations PC.PNG|Full Set Line: Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 459664 "In-bite your ghoulish gals and guys with our Monster High Invitations! These party invitations feature Frankie Stein peeking at you and a "You're In-bited!" headline. Send these Monster High Invitations to fellow monsters and seal with a sticker! Package includes 8 invitations, 8 hot pink envelopes, 8 punk skull stickers and 8 "Save the Date" stickers." Thank You Notes Monster High Party City Thank You Notes.PNG *'Line: '''Acessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number: '''459663 "Thank fellow monsters with our Monster High Thank You Notes! These coffin-shaped Monster High Thank You Notes feature a pink, blue and gray plaid pattern against a black background with a punk rock skull and a "Fangs you very much!" headline. Send these thank you notes to your group of ghouls and seal with a sticker! Package includes 8 thank you notes, 8 hot pink envelopes and 8 punk skull stickers." Paper Hat Gift Bag Favors Favor Value Favor Value Pack Monster High.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: ''' 459652 ''"'School your friends with our Monster High Favor Value Pack! This value pack features Monster High themed favors that are guaranteed to impress your ghouls and gals! Monster High Favor Value Pack includes 8 mini notebooks, 8 mini skateboards, 8 lip-shaped whistles, 8 heart bracelets, 8 kaleidiscopes and 8 keychains."'' Pencils *'Line: '''Accessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number: '''459657 Monster High Party City Pencils.PNG "You will be too ghoul for school with these super freaky Monster High Pencils! Pencils feature three different designs including your favorite monsters, punk rock skulls and colorful hearts. Great for party favors, party prizes and classroom giveaways! Package includes 12 Monster High Pencils." Book Mark *'Line: 'Accessories Monster High Party City Bookmarks.PNG *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '461752 "Mark your spot in the halls of Monster High with Monster High Bookmarks. Featuring the coolest monsters in school: Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile and Clawdeen Wolf, the back of each bookmark is a dual inch/centimeter ruler and has the stylish shoes of each monster gal in the middle. Stuff these fun favors in treat bags and hand them out to all your friends at your Monster High party! Each Monster High Bookmark measures 6 7/8in long x 1 1/2in wide. Package includes 12 bookmarks." Bracelets Monster High Party City Bracelet.PNG *'Line: 'Accessories *'Release: ??? *'SKU Number: ' 459653 "Step up to freakishly fabulous fashion with our Monster High Bracelets! Featuring black, pink, purple and blue embroidery string, these Monster High Bracelets will make you the most popular ghoul in school! Package includes 12 sets of Monster High Bracelet packs, each with 4 sets of embroidery string in 4 different colors and instructions to make 2 bracelet styles." Glow Sticks Monster High Party City Glow Sticks.PNG *'Line: '''Accessories *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number: 459648 "Flaunt some freaky fashion with our Monster High Glow Sticks! Featuring freaky fun colors including pink, orange, yellow, green and blue, these glow sticks are sure to light up your party! Makes 1 necklace and 2 bracelets or 5 bracelets. Package contains 5 Monster High Glow Sticks, each measuring 8in long, and 5 connecters." Barettes *'Line: '''Accessories *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '459661 Rubber Bracelets Stickers Tattoos Colouring Pen Crest Body Jewelry Skullette Body Jewelry Lips Body Jewelry Head Band Metal Box Favor Container Favor Bag Makeup Nail Polish * Party city nail polishes.PNG|Nail Polishes '''Line: '''Makeup *'Release: '??? *'SKU Number: '''459658 "So scary cute! Our Monster High Nail Polish features a heart shaped bottle with a checkered pattern and punk rock skull. Nail polish colors include blue, pink and black. Monster High Nail Polish will transform you into your favorite teenage terror! Package includes 12 non-toxic nail polishes." These Monster High nailpolishes come in packs of 12 and they are 3 color varieties. The bottle is in a shape of a heart and a mini Skullette is on the sticker in the middle. The three colors are: blue, pink and black. The colors look shimmery on the outside, but is less shimmery when you apply the nail polish. Lip Gloss * Lip gloss favors.jpg '''Line: Makeup *'Release:' ??? *'SKU Number:' 459659 "Join the Scream Team and look freakishly fabulous in our Monster High Lip Gloss! This lip gloss includes a convenient pull out feature making the pink, purple or blue swirl lip gloss easily accessible. Each blue, plastic case features a different sticker on the front including lips with fangs, a punk rock skull and the official Monster High logo. Great for party favors! Package includes 12 Monster High Lip Gloss cases." The lip gloss favors come in three different shades and the gloss is in the shape of a swirl. The first one is a blue and white color with a mini Skullette sticker on the box. The second color is pink and white with a mouth sticker. The final gloss is purple and white with a Monster High crest sticker. Decorations Custom Banner Letter Banner Center Piece Kit Confetti Streamer Scene Setter Swirl Value Latex Balloons Foil Balloon Holographic Skullette Balloon Balloon Bouquet Balloon Weight Birthday Candles Category:Merchandise